What We Had was Really Magic
by Danie.Skye
Summary: Full summary inside, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my actual, more-than-one-chapter Covenant fanfiction.

Rating: T however be aware that there is swearing F-bombs and all.  
Summary: What happens when a daughter of Salem is cursed? Will she ever find true love's happiness or will she forever be chasing a dream that she cannot hold on to; Especially because the man who stole her heart is forced into an arranged marriage for business purposes.

This story is written in Cassadee Skylar's POV (Orginal Character), if you want a list of all the characters in this you can go to my profile and click the links for Characters and such.

Okay there's more to this story than that issue, so... give it a chance?  
Thank You and enjoy!  
Ps. I do not own the Covenant, I only own things you find unfamiliar.

* * *

Chapter One: The End of Summer Vacation and a Turn for the Worse

I looked out the window at the beautiful summer day. Melinda had called me yesterday from Florida, she was having a wonderful time while I was stuck here in Salem all alone with my family who wasbusy caring too much about soccer right now for me to care. They were with Paul, my cousin, at his soccer game against, well... I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew was that it was somewhat important. But me, being the selfish bitch I am, decided not to go because I wanted to sleep in.

I hummed to myself as I got up from my desk, pulling my All Time Low shirt down as I walked out of my room and down the steps to the kitchen to make myself brunch. I should have gone to Florida with Melinda; maybe I would have had some fun rather than staying in my house all alone and bored out of my damn mind. Who knows nowadays? I think I may be coming even more antisocial.

I mean, after all... I could have gone with Melinda, but I just I don't know, I decided against it last minute. She's looking at colleges while down there and I didn't exactly want to push colleges through my mind yet. See I have trouble with growing up. I don't want to. Well... It's not that I don't want to, it's more of the fact that I feel too obligated to do so, and I don't like being pushed to do something I'm not ready to do. I took the SATs and ACTs last year as a junior, like I was supposed to, and I know what I want to major in so that should be enough right now.

This is where my parents and Melinda would be yelling at me. They'd most likely say, 'NO! ITS NOT ENOUGH! CASSADEE, SUMMER VACATION IS ALMOST OVER YOU NEED TO GET YOUR APPLICATIONS OUT!' And I would reply with a simple, 'Yeah sure whatever,' and then be on my way back to my journal full of my writings.

I'm not a bad student, but maybe I just want to relax a year before going to college. People do that all the time, why can't I?

I still don't want to grow up though.

Oh right, I sorta forgot to introduce myself didn't I? Well... I'm Cassadee Skye Skylar. I'm a 17 year old dark brunette who has hazel brown eyes. I enjoy writing and reading which is why I want to major in English and minor in Creative Writing. I'll most likely go another few years to get my teaching degree but that's not the point.

And... well this is ridiculous, it sounds as if I'm on or something. Scratch that alright? My name's Cassadee Skylar, that's all you really need to know. There's nothing special about me except I'm rather pugnacious when I'm angry.

What's pugnacious?

Well Oxford English Dictionary says:

**Pugnacious  
**/pug**nay**shss/  
• **adjective** eager or quick to argue, quarrel, or fight.

Well yeah, except I'm eager to fight more than argue or anything.

It's kinda bad but oh well, people aren't prefect right? I sure as hell know I'm not.

"_But I knew, she was jealous from the start, yeah I knew she was jealous from the start, 'Cause I know better not to be friends with boys with girlfriends, I know better than that. I know better"_

My cell phone's ringtone played extremely loudly from the kitchen counter, where I usually leave it. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Skylar." A smile played on my lips hearing his voice; it was rather cheery, which was surprising. I chuckled out.

"Why, hello Mr. Garwin, what have I done to deserve this pleasure?" A smirk played on my lips as I opened the fridge door to get something to drink.

"How's Salem treating you?" He asked and I roll my eyes at the comment.

"Boring." I shrugged to myself, "I miss Ipswich. Thank god it's almost time to go back." I closed the fridge door, and untwist the top of the water bottle before taking a sip.

"Ipswich's boring too. I miss all the Out-of-town people who go to Spencer, yah know?" He chuckled and I smiled, knowing that was his way of saying he was missing me. I did a small jig out of happiness.

So what if I like Reid Garwin, the guy who has a new girlfriend each month? But he hadn't had a girlfriend for a while since we've been becoming closer and it just makes me smile because a little piece of me thinks that he may be thinking of settling down. And I'm hoping that he'd be settling down for me. A girl can dream right? I probably sound like the biggest dork right about now. Oh well.

"Well I miss you and the rest of the guys. Mel is in Florida, I think I should've gone but oh well right?" I chuckled.

"Shit happens." He replied, "Oh hold on for a second alright?"

"Yeah sure." I say as I jumped up to sit on my marble counter top. I hummed to myself.

"Hello?" I heard Victoria Mallory's voice.

"Uh hi." I clear my throat.

"He called _you_?" She didn't seem so pleased, "What the fuck is my fiancé calling you for?"

Did she just say 'Fiancé'? Please tell me she's lying or joking or,_ I don't know,_ being completely possessive or something other than telling the truth!

"Reid happens to be my friend." I say with power in my voice while my head was becoming weak with doubt, my stomach turning with knots and the bad feeling appearing in the pit of my stomach.

"Well me and Reid had the most amazing sex last night," She giggled, "He made me scream so loud it was ahh," She let out a content sigh/moan, "and he sure as hell knows how to make a woman feel like a woman. How's your boyfriend treating you?" She paused, "Oh yeah! You don't have one do you? It makes sense though, you are prude. After all Trevor says you are." She laughed out her obnoxious laugh.

Curse my freshman year.

"What's wrong Black Cat got your tongue sweetie?"

"What are you doing on my phone?" I heard Reid in the background. "give it here."

"Buh-bye Cassadee." She said with a smugly tone.

"Cass you still there?" Reid asked his voice filling my ears.

"Yeah." I said softly, "So... uh are you really..."

"She told you?" He muttered.

"Congrats." I fight the tears as best as I could.

"Thanks, parent's idea." He muttered, "My father really."

A faucet turned on in my mind as tears just came pouring, starting with my left eye, pain engulfed my emotions.

"O-Oh... Sh-shit Reid I gotta go, bye." I ended the call quickly before it became obvious that I was crying.

I'll get over it... I'll get over it.

Why the hell am I lying to myself? Cassadee you are in love with Reid Garwin! You have been ever since he stopped those seniors from making fun of you freshman year, after he beat up Trevor for asking if you were prude. YOU LOVE REID.

I was chasing a shooting star, why did I think I could catch it? How the fuck was I supposed to? I'm not that pretty, I'm not that smart, I always have a book in my face and I'm known as the freak from Salem. Yeah, definitely not Reid Garwin's cup of tea if you know what I mean.

I'm sorry that I don't sell my body like most girls do to get the guys they want. Like Hayley Williams, of Paramore, wrote in the song Misery Business,

_There's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want what they like  
It's easy if you do right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! _

I'm sorry for being with Hayley on that one.

I respect my body and I sure as hell am not going to change who I am for a guy.

Reid was my friend for who I was. I thought maybe, just maybe fate would play in my hands and we'd become closer and he'd actually ask me out in the cutest way possible.

I had a dream once that we both ended up in detention. We were just being the badasses we are, well he was being badass, I was just being bored. I had nothing to do and we were passing notes doodling back and forth about professor Gordan, making fun of his sweaty arm pits and his disgusting shirt. Then suddenly, he had written something.

_Do you want to go out on a Date later  
( ) yes ( ) no  
(humor me and put an X or check)_

It was the best dream I ever had. And now that dream was up with the shooting star known as Reid Garwin. It was just my luck right?

Why the hell do I think a guy like him would've liked me anyways? He's popular, I'm a freak. I'll always be just a freak, nothing more.

Thirty minutes might've passed. I finally came down from my pain and I wiped my eyes with a dish rag. I took a deep breath as a headache from all the crying thumped in my skull. My cell phone went off again; I got a text message this time. I pulled my Samsung intensity from my pocket, I had jammed it in there after I ended the call with Reid, and looked at the number. I didn't know it so I opened the text message.

It was from Boston University.

Alright, Alright. I'll take this as a sign and get my applications done. Damn.

I was working rather vigorously as my sadness turned into anger. I'm not sure at who but all signs were pointing at Victoria. I fucking hate her. I heard the door to my house open from the balcony. I was working out in the hall way because I knew if I went into my room I would lie down in my bed and just wish this was all a bad dream, which I was pretty sure it wasn't because I stubbed my toe going up the stupid flight of steps.

"Cassadee, you here still?" My older sister Justine called.

"Yeah, working on college applications." I call from the balcony. I was just about done.

"Are you really? What's the occasion? The Harvest Moon's not until September." She laughed.

"Funny." I said bitterly. She brought up the Harvest Moon because that's one of the holiday's our religion has, and usually I work my ass off because I have a lot of energy, not to mention it's a high point for spell work. But that's a different story, well... too early to talk about that just yet.

"What's wrong?" Justine asked me as she sat on the banister after she climbed the stares, "What made you finally tell yourself you need to grow up?" She asked curiously and I smiled weakly. "Cassadee what's wrong?"

"Reid Garwin's engaged." I said softly as I continued to type up my paper.

"That playboy has settled down?" She said in complete shock. I didn't blame her, it was pretty chimerical. "He didn't ask you?"

"NO JUSTINE THAT'S WHY MY FUCKING RING FINGER IS BARE!" I yelled out with the anger I was feeling, "WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO ME?! MY LIFE COMPLETELY FUCKING SUCKS!"

She frowned at me, "I'm sorry the other families put a curse on you."

"A... curse, you used to tease me about that when I was little, especially in elementary school when all the guys I liked either hated me or didn't look at me twice."

"Yeah well, I thought that it was broken sophomore year with Reid." She got off the banner and held out her hand for me to take, and when I took it she helped me up. She walked into my parent's room. She left me to plop down on the bed as she walked into my parent's closet then pulled out a box. She sat down next to me. Lifting the box, she took out the piece of paper.

"What is that?" I ask curiously, completely stupefied on what the old piece of parchment may be.

"The letter the head of the other four families wrote before they all died off because they became power hungry. In here it tells how they used as much power as they could to curse the youngest of the Skylar siblings, to make it impossible to find happiness in love."

"This... is why I never had a boyfriend then." I muttered, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Why don't they believe in the whole Wiccan Rede!? In it harm none, do what ye wilt. HELLO! Harming me isn't good!" I exclaimed punching a pillow. "WHAT THE FUCK? THIS IS WHY I'VE BEEN MISERABLE!? AWESOME SAUCE!" I grabbed the pillow and screamed into it to release my anger before I caused a tornado outside where the wind was blowing fiercely. "Why do they have to blame me for their power hungry nature just because mom was the only sensible one... why do I have to pay? That stupid curse is why Reid is engaged. It's because I _can't _be happy."

"Cass, don't worry, we've been trying to break the curse for a while now. We will one day."

"Yeah right." I chuckled bitterly once more, "I should just stop believing I'll be happy. My life blows just because of some fucking curse that was put on me when I was hardly one year old. Great just great Justine, I'm going to crawl under a rock and die!" I got up, leaving my laptop on the balcony, and walked into my room, slamming the door.

I really, really want this horrible nightmare to be over with. Why do I have to suffer like this?

* * *

Review? I'll give virtual cookies.

btw. I know this is a slow start but it gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

So, It's been a very, very long time. I'm sorry lol It's not exactly my fault. Okay so... I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not going to lie; the Harry Potter Series will be mentioned countless, upon countless times in my story because of Cassadee's love for it all. Well, here's Chapter two... Rejoice! I am not dead. Luckily. lmao. Sorry it's been a while. Again. I could apologize all the time but... just enjoy XD.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Party at the Dells

I look at my best friend who had this stupid smile on her face. No doubt about it; she was thinking of Caleb Warren Danvers. It was so obvious that she wasn't listening to Kate ramble on and on to the new girl, Sarah.

"So yeah, Aaron Abbott treats girls like dirt," Kate really shouldn't be saying that.

"Okay no he doesn't." I say sticking up for Aaron. I don't know why but I think it was the fact that I didn't exactly like Kate to begin with. Her head inflated to a point when Pogue asked her on a date and they began going steady. "Kate doesn't know him all that well." I spoke calmly, trying to show Kate that I wasn't contradicting her.

"That's true but what I've heard-" There went my selective hearing. I no longer paid attention to what Kate had to say, rumors were always her evidence.

At this point Melinda looked over to me. She was part of the Sons of Ipswich, but really they should have called it the Children of Ipswich. It didn't matter much right now because she's still just as known as them. And she's been my best friend since I arrived at Spencer as her roommate four years ago.

We just clicked, you know? That type of friendship that just happens one in ten thousand zillion. "So, feeling better?" She asks me and I let out a disappointed sigh.

"No, I wish I could tell you why but I just can't." I tell her, "There's a bigger picture here, you know? That type of thing I mean." I try to explain myself but she nods patting me on my shoulder, then pulling me in a hug and making us sway.

"Don't worry budday! I'm sure it'll be better!" She exclaimed laughing, using her cheery voice. "So when we get back to the dorms, I'm making you do my hair! And paint my nails 'cause sabes que I'm mad awesome like that!" She beams as she pulls away, "Okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever." I stick my tongue out at her, acting like a mere child like we do when we're together. "I can't seem to understand why she likes to talk about people." I say in Spanish to Monica. She's tri-lingual, while I'm just bi-lingual.

My father's Spanish, he wanted me to learn how to speak the language so he taught me.

"Don't worry about her, what are you always saying? The rule of three?" She questions and I nods. The rule of three is whatever you do, good or bad, it will happen to you three different times, or once three times, better or worst.

"Right, but who knows when that'll come." I remind her, now speaking in English. "I hope Icky get's what's coming to her…. That-that thing!" I wanted to come up with something meaner, but it wasn't working out. Melinda just laughed at me and I pursed my lips, sighing. Icky, if you didn't know, was the nickname Melinda and I had for Victoria Mallory, that bitch that, well, was going to marry Reid Garwin. You know, my life sucks. It's pretty horrible but it's worst not telling Melinda the curse I have.

Sure I could talk about it to Justine, Clay, Kale, my mom and dad about it but it wouldn't be the same. They'd just tell me they're doing their best.

I guess sometimes doing their best isn't enough.

I don't see why I'm the one who's getting fucked here. It's not fair, what did I do to those damn families? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why make me suffer?

"Cass..." Mel pokes me to get my attention. I had zoned out thinking how bad my life sucks. Okay so maybe it doesn't suck, maybe there was a way to find a loophole; there are always loopholes!

"Huh?" I question as I somewhat smile at my buddy.

"Guess what." She said, grinning. I knew what she was going to say next. It was typical with Melinda.

"What?" I chuckle, waiting for the three simple words.

"I love you." She laughs, almost tackle hugging me. I hug her back as a best friend should always do.

"I love you too budday." I tell her, then I realized something. I wasn't allowed to find happiness in love …. but I love Mel so why am I happy? I guess they figured friendship love and romantic love were two completely different things.

Damn them for being smart.

"Here they come." I hear Kate say. Melinda and I pull away as she claps in excitement for her older brothers. I gave her a stupid look and she just glared at me.

"BABY GIRL!" Tyler and Reid yell when they're close enough and Melinda took off running to -well I wouldn't say they're her favorite brothers, she loves them all equally. It was sorta obvious that Ty and Reid understood Melinda better than Pogue did. Caleb understood her too but that was a different story that I'll tell after the party.

"Why are they so flippant?" I hear the blonde girl ask.

"Who?"

"Melody and Cassandra?"

"Melinda and Cassadee." Kate now whispered, as if I couldn't hear. I could hear everything, the wind hears for me.

"Yeah whatever." For the hell of it I'm going to forget that her name is Sarah and now call her Serena because she can't remember Mel's name, hell not even my name. So yeah Sarah- I mean Serena said. "They're rude."

"No Cassadee's just on suicide watch." Kate whispered and my eyes grew with anger. I bite my lip so I wouldn't yell because I supposedly cannot hear what Kate is whispering. I clench my fist in reaction though. I definitely am not on suicide watch; I would never kill myself for something so trivial. Shit happens in life, it doesn't mean it won't get better. Someday it will... I think.

The guys, and Melinda, got to us finally and Reid and Tyler had their arms wrapped around Mel. They were three partners in crime, well for the most part. Once again, when Mel wasn't with Caleb. I was happy though that there was no sight of Icky anywhere.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. How's little Cassadee Skylar?" Reid smirks and as a reflex I smirk as well. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought you were sick." He rose an eyebrow and I cough weakly. I forgot I passed up plans with him yesterday because I had a cough. Caught in a lie? Yeah, pretty much but he didn't seem to mind all that much anyways.

"I'm still sick but Mel wanted me to come." I roll my eyes at his right accusation.

"It's true!" She backed me up while getting away from Ty and Reid's grasp. She made her way next to me. "I restored her back to health because I'm mad awesome like that."

"Yup!" I pipe up laughing not even realizing that Kate was introducing the guys to Sarah. She was about to introduce Caleb.

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb held out his hand for Sarah- I mean Serena, see this is hard because I'm not a dim witted blonde and I actually pay attention when someone introduces me to someone else. She was grinning, if this was an anime show I'm pretty sure hearts would appear in her fan girl eyes. Once again someone had fallen for Caleb. This happens every year.

"Caleb! How was your summer?" Kira appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh..." Caleb cleared his throat having a 'What the hell?' type of expression on his face. Kira now turned to Sarah, and wearing a smug expression, she opened her mouth.

"Kira." She nods her head once, her smug look not assuaging.

"Sarah."

"From the Boston public, right? Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a_ public_?" Sarah just blinked, her mouth somewhat dropping at how mean people really were. Well the ones who were brought up as snobs, such as Kira.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb asked, and Mel looked down at the sand slightly. I side hug her to make her feel better.

I lean in so I could whisper into her ear. "C'mon, C's just being nice." I murmur and she looked at me giving me a wounded look. "You've known Caleb all your life. I'm sure he won't look pass you."

"But Cassadee." She whines to me and I poke her giving her a harsh look.

"Will you relax? You don't have a curse on you." I mumble to her and suddenly Bordy just threw up against Aaron's back I shivered at this odd feeling that erupted inside of me. The vomit was different then regular vomit though. It was projectile vomit, the type that happened in the exorcist. Something told me he didn't drink enough to throw up like that. Something must've happened. I mean, no matter how much alcohol he consumed it wouldn't have caused projectile vomiting.

My mom's a nurse, I would know.

I just noticed a new guy, there was something off about him though. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach that told me not to trust him. I wonder why, but I honestly didn't know why it just felt oh so curious.

Suddenly, the DJ stopped the rave music. Everyone stopped and turned to the speakers far off in the scenery. "Everyone Phil just called! Three cop cars spotted on Old Dell Road!" Those last eight words scared the shit out of everyone which caused total chaos. Everyone took off running. The guys were pretty nonchalant about the thing. It was amusing to watch Reid move sluggishly.

"Hey." Mel ditched me to run with Caleb, who now side hugged her. I narrowed my eyes but I just laughed as I made my way with Reid and Tyler.

"So now you wanna hang with us?" Reid laughed. "You seemed like you were zoning out before. Something wrong?" Why does he ask me that? Why does he have to know when I think about things I zone out and usually when I think of things I'm in a sad mood?

"Nah I'm just confused a lot, had a weird dream." I lie, shrugging as we started to walk a bit faster. "Where you heading off?" I ask because I wasn't sure if Ty picked him up or if he drove his BMW.

"We parked next to you, we're heading the same way." Tyler answered chuckling. "You up for pool tomorrow? Nicky's?"

"When am I never?" I smirk as I mess up Tyler's hair. "Jeez Baby Boy, you know me for four years and you still don't know anything."

"Shut up Cassadee!" Tyler whined, just like Melinda had a few minutes ago when Caleb stood up for Sarah – I mean Serena.

"That Sarah girl's a bitch." I slip out by accident because I was thinking it in my head, but Reid and Tyler just laughed.

"Why? Because she can't stand up for herself? You know, Cass not every girl is strong willed like you." Reid pointed out to me and I just blink, looking at him. That was... a big compliment. God damn it Reid!

"No, because she called me and Melinda 'Melody' and 'Cassandra'. Not to mention that Kate told her I'm suicidal_ and_ she called us rude because we weren't partaking in Kate's Gossip-thon." I growl out of annoyance for that stupid blonde in front of us.

"You're suicidal?" Tyler laughed, "Since when?"

"I'm NOT! I have no idea where Kate got that from. Sure I haven't been happy lately but that just comes with the pressure of being a Senior and shit." I blame it on that, but somehow I was sure, by the doubtful look Tyler shot at me making sure Reid didn't notice, that Tyler knew the true reason why I wasn't happy.

"Do what I do, leave it all for last minute." Reid, being the oblivious blonde he is, didn't even realize I was somewhat lying. He's so adorable when he doesn't see the bigger picture of things. He's always been like that.

"And then you're all fucked because of the deadlines and everything. Yeah Reid, that's smart." I tell him, laughing, "I applied for Boston University and Oxford."

"Oxford? Isn't that in shitty England?"

"Really Reid? Why is it shitty?" I place my hands on my hips as I sorta scowl at him. "We're originally from England, dickface."

"But we're not Harry Potter, dickhead." He narrowed his eyes at me because I called him a dickface.

"What's wrong with Harry Potter?" I match his expression, staring him down as we continued to walk. Tyler was laughing but I couldn't see him, my focus was on Reid.

"He can kiss my ass!"

"EVERY TIME! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HARRY POTTER, GARWIN!"

"HE'S GAY, SKYLAR!"

"NO HE ISN'T! THE FEAR HE OVERCOMES AND HOW HE GROWS AS A CHARACTER IS FUCKING AMAZING!"

"NO ITS NOT! MAGIC ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

"I KNOW REID! I KNOW WHAT REAL MAGIC IS!"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU THINK EVERYONE USES WANDS!"

"NOT TRUE!" Now I was getting angry just like I always did when Reid yelled at me telling me I didn't know shit. The wind started to pick up. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I THINK BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" We were now somewhat growling at each other.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tyler was now running because me and Reid were being sluggish. I sigh, quickly punching Reid in the shoulder as I ran with Ty.

"OW! FUCK YOU SKYLAR!" Reid yelled as he ran, rubbing his arm because of the punch. When we got to Tyler's Hummer, my Honda, and Sarah's Volkswagen everything was now calmer, except I tripped on a rock but quickly caught myself with the help of the wind. I heard a smacking sound and I blinked turning around to see Tyler scowling at Reid while Reid glared at his younger best friend.

"I can't believe you." Tyler whispered.

"She punched me."

"You deserved it, you instigated her! She's Wiccan, she knows real magic you idiot."

"That's not real magic!" He muttered snappingly.

"Cass!" Melinda finally pulled me to my Honda Civic. "Get your head out of the gutter, will yah?"

"I'm sorry." I whisper shaking my head. "Uh," I grab my keys out of my pocket and unlock my black car. I opened the driver's door as Melinda ran over to the passenger seat. I step into my car, put my seatbelt on, turn the car on and closed the door like any sensible driver would have done. Melinda opened her window after closing the door.

"Bye guys! Drive safely Ty!"

"Will do." Tyler said as I took my car off of park and started to drive away with Melinda waving out of the window like a maniac.

"Don't catch bugs in your teeth." I smirk at Melinda right before she pulled her head inside of the car.

"Very funny." Mel gave me a sarcastic laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! So another chapter up and ready. I'm sure you'll see how quick I'll be able to update now since I did write Chapters 4-8 already. Anyways, enjoy :]

* * *

Chapter Three: A night in the life of Cassadee Skylar

After Melinda and I got back to the dorms I painted her nails and styled her hair, like she wanted me to do. She played with her wet looking hair, but in fact it was just styled to look like that. "You know... I love my hair like this." She grinned at me, "You need to teach me how to do it myself!"

"Maybe tomorrow budday." I tell her rubbing my eyes as I stretch, getting off my bed. I went over to my iPod Dock and reached into my pocket to grab my iTouch from it. My hand pulled out my cell phone but not my iPod. I furrow my eyebrows.

Where the hell could I have put it?

"Hey Mel, do you know where my iPod is?" I ask her, maybe she knew. She usually knew where my things were. She let out a noise that meant she was thinking.

"Isn't it in your car?" She asked, "You took it out and left it in the center console." I was surprised by Melinda's detail, usually she forgets what happened five minutes ago. Okay that was an exaggeration, she remembers things when she was paying attention and thought it was important to remember.

"Okay then I'm gonna get it. I don't want to sleep in till four tomorrow, plus don't we gotta go to the pharmacy?"

"RIGHT! I almost forgot! We need food!" She exclaimed and I laughed. See, she remembers, almost forgets, but remembers. I walk over to my nightstand, taking my keys and slip on my flats as I head to the door. "Don't get lost!"

"I'm almost positive I won't Melon, don't leave I can't protect you when I'm not around!" I joke as my hand goes to the door knob to turn it and open the wooden door. "I'm serious!" I step out with a laugh, not listening to what she said after that. I closed the door behind me and headed to the garage.

I shook my head at the eerie corridors of Spencer Academy. Why is it that they're all creepy looking? Nothing scary ever goes on in Spencer but then again the weather sucks, it's usually raining and thundering. Typical scary movie climate.

Someone should get on to making a horror movie at Spencer academy. I could see it now, four guys with magical powers, maybe there's 5th one and he's a murderer looking for revenge. This stuff writes itself! And then it would do horrible in the box office even though the five guys chosen would be fucking hot. Once again... Typical horror film. Oh yeah and of course there'd be like a blonde who'd end up with main protagonist, and she would be saved by him countless times because she's too weak to protect herself.

I heard soft foot steps behind me. I closed my eyes not looking back and using the air as my eyes to see it was that new kid that I saw going into Sarah- I MEAN SERENA's car. I took a deep breath as his steps became quicker in pace.

In a few seconds he was by my side. "Hi." He spoke with an innocent grin on his face. I just blink, confused on why this guy would talk to me at... I look at the clock above me... would talk to me at 12:30 in the morning. Shouldn't he be in his dorm?

"Uh hi..." I shift my eyes over slightly. "Is there a reason why you're uh... outside of your dorm?" I honestly didn't know what to say. I was pretty flabbergasted to the point that I felt like being completely blunt with the guy.

"I'm lost." He chuckled, "Uh I noticed you at the Dells before. I'm Chase Collins and you are….?"

"Cassadee Skylar." I say softly, my confused look not assuaging from my face. "uh what's your dorm number?" I guess I have to help him look for his dorm. It wasn't such a big deal anyways.

"312." He said, "And for some reason my key's not working." Okay, so he just lied to me telling me that he was lost. His dorm is just a few doors from mine, along with Tyler and Reid's, which is a different story but I just thought I'd mention that.

I shook my head, "Okay let me see your key." I held out my hand and he took it out of his pocket. He placed it in my hand and I examined the key. There was nothing wrong with it. I pursed my lips turning on my heel to get to his dorm door. When I got to the door I turned the locked knob.

I purse my lips again, kneeling down and looked into the lock. There was a metal shard in the key hole. I shook my head using to force the metal out enough so that I could grab on to it with my fingers. And when I did, I stood up again placing his key into its hole and then turning it, opening the door.

I turned to face him, to find that he was looking at me curiously. "What was wrong?"

"There was a piece of metal jammed into the key hole. Some sick joke by some asshole who's probably in the football team." I shrugged, "Don't worry, if it ever happens again just ask a janitor or something."

"I can't ask you?" Did he just pout? Great, I have the new kid on my ass now. "It was just so quick with you." My mind's in the gutter, I was able to cough back the laugh that was about to escape.

"Well I might not be around when you need me."

"Oh right, you're suicidal right?"

If I was a witch in Harry Potter my eyes would have turned red with the anger I am feeling now. I could feel and hear the wind picking up outside the walls of the dormitories. Co-ed dorms, what a smart decision I had made there. Now I have to deal with this douche bag asking for my help when now I really don't want to give him help because he believes every fucking thing he hears like everyone else in Spencer Academy does.

God damn high school life.

I glare at him, flipping him off out of anger. "Fuck off." I say and I walk away trying to keep my feet from stomping. I could hear his chuckle, not a ha-ha that was funny type of chuckle. No, this chuckle was one that came with smugness, the one that not-so-good people would do when they did not-so-good things. I think the Air's warning me some way or another, it just chilled around me.

I swallowed hardly, clearing my throat as I, once again, tried making my way to my Honda Civic. I close my eyes thinking about every little thing that pissed me off today, but then again it wasn't such a bad day. After all I didn't see Icky.

That's always a good day.

Maybe she's sick.  
Maybe she's dying from some weird form of sickness.  
Maybe that sickness can affect the ones she slept with.  
Oh well there goes half the school.

There goes Reid.

I sigh shaking my head. Maybe she didn't even sleep with Reid, maybe she was bluffing that day. Damn I hope she was.

I heard a loud scream come from the neck of the hallway . I took off running to the sound and what I saw was the back of Reid's blonde head. And Sara- I mean Serena in just a towel. I shake my head, there goes more rumors about Reid because I'm sure as hell Sarah will tell Kate about seeing Reid and then yeah there'll be a rumor that Reid wants to screw Sarah regarding the fact that his fiancé is the captain of the cheer squad and...

I will never be as happy as her. She may or may not love Reid but she can obtain his love. I will never be able to. I will never have a real boyfriend who actually loves me. I will be stuck in a relationship that Reid is in. A forced one where the guy will never love me. I most likely would have to keep my magic from him because he won't be able to accept it since he won't love me enough to do so.

I start walking to the garage again, which is where the two of them were standing. I shook my head at the scene in front of me. "I'll catch you later."

"Uh yeah." Sarah said, "Oh hey Cassandra!"

"Cassadee."

"no Sarah."

"No I mean my name's _Cassadee_ not Cassandra." I told her, okay yeah, she's a blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, totally not sorry. I could tell.

"It's okay Serena bye!" I exclaimed with her same tone.

"it's Sarah."

"Oh right, I'm sorry I have a bad memory. It's really bad I can't even remember five minutes ago. I had a little too much to drink before the party. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine Serena. I'll see you later." I say quickly as Reid just looks at me while keeping his laughter in.

"Uh right..." Sarah was confused and she just walked by me. I looked at Reid, holding my laughter in until she made her way up the stairs to her dorm floor.

Reid laughed his ass off. "Very nice Skylar."

"Why thank you Garwin. Why are you out of your dorms so late?" I asked him.

"I'm heading to the Hummer. I forgot stuff in it."

"I forgot my iPod in my car too." I laughed, "We're smart huh?"

"Well you're smart, I'm just an idiot." He chuckled out as we started to walk together to the garage. "But if I applied myself..." He mocked Caleb's voice, "I'm sure I would grow into a clone of Golden Boy." I shook my head laughing and pushing him slightly. Just because Melinda likes Caleb doesn't mean I'm fond of him.

He gets mad at me when I answer questions correctly. It's like I'm stealing his thunder. Which I am and Tyler and Reid applaud me for it. Which is why I do it. I do a lot of things to please Reid. It's not healthy. But he's my best friend so I do it anyways.

"Hey..." Reid cleared his throat. "If you turn out to be Hermione from Harry Potter than I'm sorry for making fun of your best guy friend. I mean, I feel you know... replaced by the dickhead and everything but he's still your friend so I respect that." He smirked, pulling my wavy hair a bit.

"You're funny." I roll my eyes, "Beyond popular belief I am not Hermione Granger. I wish I was because Hogwarts would be fucking amazing right now and hell maybe Malfoy would look pass me being a Muggleborn so I wouldn't be, you know, single... But yeah... I'm not a witch from Harry Potter." I suck my teeth , I still wish I was though. I would be cool because they can't control the element of Air but I can.

Everyone at a certain point in my family could, except for my dad, no he's a mortal. It's always the youngest child, as of now. It used to be youngest daughter but since the other families died off their magic came into our family. My eldest brother, Clay has the power of fire, Justine my older sister has water, and older brother Kale has ground. It's confusing, maybe I'll explain it in detail later on.

But back to everyone in my family able to control air at a certain point, uh its how our magic works. The youngest child gets the biggest power of controlling the element while the others just have regular witch/warlock powers. It's not addictive though like some magic can be but we need to use magic everyday or it backlashes on us. We hold too much power, and that power needs to be released sometime or it releases upon the host.

So that's why I use my magic a lot; to fix locks for fucking assholes and to listen to people.

"Why Malfoy? That guy's a pansy." Reid's face contorted into a disgusted face. I just laughed.

"Why because he cried?"

"YES!" He exclaimed shaking his head, "Exactly why he's a pansy. Who cries in the bathroom?"

"Draco Malfoy." Me, a lot of other girls... Probably emo guys some way or another.

I feel bad for being stereotypical but oh well. I'm a terrible person, shoot me. At this point I wouldn't mind.

"Eh at least he's not Edward Cullen." He rolled his eyes, "Girls these days. What's next…. centaurs?"

"Oh yeah because half man half horse is fucking sexy!" I joke being absolutely sarcastic with my words. "I'm sure Victoria would love that, they'd be hung like a horse after all." DAMN IT! I didn't mean to say _that_. Reid's face dropped for a second and then came the glare.

"Why don't you like Victoria?" He asked me, his voice hard with anger.

"I'm sure if you were actually listening to me all those times I'd talk about her you'd understand."

"I don't listen to you when you bitch." He now snapped at me.

"Then fuck off Reid because you know that's how it's going to end." I snapped right back, forcing the tears away.

"It's not my fault you're jealous of her."

"Reid shut up, I am not jealous of her." That was a lie, I wasn't jealous that she was supposedly prettier than me or that she did have the body any girl in her right mind wanted. I was jealous because she had Reid. She could be happy with him, I couldn't.

"Yes you are! You just wish you were as popular as her."

"Popularity is over rated."

"Why do you hang out with me then?" Were these the lies she was feeding him?

"I hang out with you because Reid," I close my eyes sighing, "you're my best friend ever since you saved me from the horrible things those seniors said to me." Of which Victoria told them to. She was standing right there laughing too, but if he can't remember that then why should it even matter? I have selective hearing, maybe Reid has selective memory.

Reid's expression softened as he sighed. He was thinking about what had just happened. "I'm sorry for using her name as that example but her history shows that I'm correct."

"Yeah well." He didn't say anything else, "it's in the past."

"Why do I feel like our friendship is going to be in the past?" I give him a sad look, "Did she tell you the only reason I hang out with you guys is because I want to be as popular as you?" I whispered, a tear falling from my left eye.

"Cassadee." He said my name like it was something secret, like... like he was ashamed. I didn't know what he was ashamed of but I just shook my head.

"Forget it." I mutter starting to walk again. I couldn't believe him. "I don't know what she's feeding you Reid." I turn to face him, "But if you believe her over your best friend then I'm not sure what _I _should believe in. Is this all worth the accusations that are to come?" I ask and then turn back to watch where I'm going.

"Cassadee!" He called after me and I just took off running to the garage, making sure I didn't talk to him again tonight. I didn't want to, I don't think I even want to talk to him tomorrow. When I got to my car he was right behind me so I unlocked my car jumped, into the driver's seat, started the car and drove off somewhere. Anywhere but here.

The next day I woke up in my car in Nicky's parking lot. I guess my blind sadness brought me here. I clear my throat and having a bad case of sleep breath, I grab a water bottle that was probably from two days ago. I took a sip and swished it around in my mouth, opened the door and spat it outside.

"Can you tell me why you decided to sleep in my parking lot?" I heard a strong masculine voice. I closed my eyes knowing instantly it was Nicky.

"I..." I start, my voice hoarse.

"Did you know that Melinda has been going crazy looking for you?" I groaned. Now I felt horrible, in my blind sadness I forgot about Melinda. She probably thought something horrible happened to me. Great, I'm such a _great_ friend.

"I'm I..." I cleared my throat again, "I'm sorry, I just... it's hard to explain. I'm a very complex person and my feelings are even more complex. I need to get back to the dorm, sorry Nicky." He sighed shaking his head and walked away to unlock his bar. I closed my door, turned on the car and drove back to the dorms. I ran to my dorm. I unlocked it to see that Melinda was not there. I grabbed my cell phone and called her number.

On the first ring she picked up.

"Cass? CASSADEE?" She yelled into my ear from my Samsung Intensity.

"Melinda, I'm so sorry! I... I didn't know. I just was blinded by sadness and I passed out in Nicky's parking lot." I muttered.

"You're back in the dorm?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower and then get changed. Where are you?"

"I'm with Caleb. He was helping me look for you but I guess since you're found and safe we can continue to go on with our errands."

"Don't get knocked up." I say, carelessly.

"YOU'RE ON SPEAKER, YOU IDIOT!" Melinda screamed and I just started to laugh.

"We'll talk about it later. BYE GOLDEN BOY!" I yelled, still laughing my ass off. See this is why I shouldn't be put on speaker, but Melinda puts me on speaker anyways. She ended the call and I laughed grabbing the clothes which I'm going to wear today.


End file.
